


Drowning.

by Gooferdusty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooferdusty/pseuds/Gooferdusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short drabble. It's a snapshot into how Sam copes after Dean is taken to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning.

**Title:** Drowning.  
 **Author:** gooferdusty   
**Pairing/ Characters:** Sam.  
 **Rating: pg**  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Not making a penny profit, don't own the boys, no hurt intended, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
 **Summary:** This is just a short drabble. It's a snapshot into how Sam copes after Dean is taken to hell.  
 **A/N:**  Summary kind of says it all really. Short and hopefully sweet? I guess this has been done to death, but no ones ever accused me of being original! And besides this was written a while back it's just making its lj debut now! 

  
Another gulp of gut rot whiskey burns his throat. He’s becoming numb, but he isn’t there yet.  
Dean screaming, Dean bloody, invisible claws shredding his flesh, then the screaming stops.  
And the silence is worse.....

Sam knows from experience it will take a few more swigs and couple of heavy duty painkillers before  
he’s drunk enough. Before he can pass out in tonight’s crappy motel room and snatch a couple of  
blissful hours. A couple of hours free from the image of his brothers violent end.  
The image of which is stuck on replay. Every minute, of every fucking hour, of every fucking day.  
And it hurts, it hurts so much he wants to end it, but tonight like every other night since Dean’s death he can't  
do it.

So the evening plays out as usual. Cursing, loathing, hot tears of recrimination and loneliness.  
Loneliness so bitter he can taste it, maybe with enough whiskey he can wash the taste away. Maybe  
with enough he can drown. And drowning is exactly what Sam Winchester is doing. Breathing tears at his lungs, an accidental moment sober is like resurfacing, painful and unwanted.

Through the fog of pills and booze Sam hears a knock at the door.  
And although he doesn’t know it yet, Sam is about to be pulled from the depths......

The End.


End file.
